This invention relates generally to vehicle steps for enhancing passenger access to vehicles and, more particularly, to a support for an exteriorly-mounted vehicle step.
When passenger vehicles were first developed, they had their passenger compartment floorboards located above the axles high off the ground. This arrangement made passenger access to the vehicle difficult, especially for short passengers, since a considerable step up was required by passengers to enter the vehicle and a similar step down was necessary to exit the vehicle. This was a particularly aggravating situation for women during the various fashion periods which featured tight skirts.
To alleviate this problem, many vehicles provided an assist step positioned intermediate the high floorboard and the ground. Later, due to styling considerations, cars were provided with so-called "running boards" which were located subjacent the vehicle's side doors and extended between the front and rear fenders. This provided a continuous passenger assist "step".
In the 1950's, engineers were able to lower the passenger compartment to a position between the front and rear axles, which lowered the vehicle floorboard. This eliminated the need for an assist step, much to the delight of stylists. This enabled stylists to eliminate the running board altogether. In its place, a narrow threshold plate was provided on the body and hidden by the door.
Now, four-wheel drive sport/utility vehicles, campers and pickup trucks are becoming increasingly popular. Because of the bulky running gear required to provide off-road, utility or four-wheel drive capability, these vehicles have much higher ground clearance than passenger cars. This again creates a need for an assist step to aid passenger access to these high clearance vehicles.
Production vehicles of this type are usually not provided with an assist step. These auxiliary devices are normally installed by aftermarket suppliers. The auxiliary assist steps now commercially available are universal kits which comprise a step and an assortment of channels that are multiply drilled for attachment by bolts to various parts of the anatomy of a variety of vehicles. Since these kits are designed to fit all types and makes of vehicle, they usually do not fit any of them well. Many of them are more concerned with style than utility; consequently, they are frequently not sturdy enough to support substantial weight and are difficult and time-consuming to install.
There is a need for an auxiliary assist step assembly which is rugged and can support substantial weight, yet is simple in design, comprises a minimal number of pieces, and is consequently simple to install.